Por Siempre
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Blanca Nieves necesitaba cruzar la delgada línea que dividía sus mundos, y bastaba un solo roce para descubrir que había sido Eric quien le había devuelto la vida.


_Los personajes de Blanca nieves y el Cazador no me pertenecen._

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "_piensan_"

**Por siempre.**

.

.

.

Observaba los retoños crecer con gran facilidad donde la tierra había sido incapáz de renovarse.

Los árboles enormes que parecían haberse combertido en carbón volvían a cobrar vida, sus cortezas se coloreaban y las puntas de sus ramas volvían a ser verdes, dando la posibilidad a que las hojas crecieran y se alimentaran de la savia que había en las venas cubiertas bajo el caparazón.

Los botones estaban casi listos para abrirse y mostrar al mundo las hermosas y coloridas flores que pincelarían al palacio y lo adornarían en su esplendor.

Era como si la tierra latiera junto con el corazón de aquella joven hermosa de ojos esmeraldas que de vez en cuando paseaba por los senderos del castillo.

_"Ella es la vida misma"_ pensó el joven mientras respiraba con profundidad y sus pulmones se delitaban de tan fresco aire, completamente limpio de pecados, de malestares, porque la tierra se regeneraba a donde quiera que ella iba, y los campos volvían a producir.

Eric lo sabía, porque lo había visto venir, lo sabía desde el fondo de su corazón cuando ella se había mostrado en todo su esplendor, con la pureza de su alma en sus manos en el Santuario. En aquellos viejos días, tan lejanos, donde ir rápido era lo importante, donde huían para salvar sus vidas y esperaban encontrar algo que les guiara para ser la luz en la oscuridad. Y solo en ese momento él, junto con los demás enanos se había percatado de lo ciegos que habían sido, porque la farolilla de luz viajaba a sus costados en una forma perfecta, una mujer.

Ella curaba sus pesares con tan sólo su cercanía, su corazón irradiaba una magia impecable que penetraba los poros de la piel y te hacía sentir vivo, renovado. Y cuando sus esmeraldas iris le observaban su corazón se aceleraba con fervor. Lo había sabido siempre, desde el principio, que el final sería diferente si se esforzaba.

Por eso Eric no había podido marcharse, una vez que le hubiese acompañado hasta el final, siendo partícipe de su mundo, de la lucha ardua que ella había tenido que hacer para salvarlos a ellos y a ella misma. Para vengar a su padre, a su pueblo, y para dejar que la tierra proclamase su nombre. Él había sido testigo de su transformación, de la necesidad de sobrevivir que se reflejaba en cada uno de los golpes que infringía en contra de la reina cruel, Raveena. Había visto las lágrimas desbordarse por las cumbres de sus sonrojadas mejillas y la pena que se instalaba en sus labios carnosos y rojos. Era la inocencia en vida, la que los llevaría a un futuro mejor.

Por ello la habían promulgado su Reina y todos los habitantes le jurarían lealtad.

Eric había decidido quedarse, al verla ahí con el corazón en la mano, completamente honesta ante su pueblo, dispuesta a superar todo el pasado por algo mejor.

Eric lo sabía cada que la veía, cuando sus ojos azules se topaban con los de ella de manera disimulada, cuando la veía cruzar los pasillos a distancia y cuando su silueta desaparecía en la oscuridad. Sabía que cada latido, fuerte y débil de su corazón le pertenecían a ella, que cada suspiro lo daba por ella y que tal vez ella jamás voltearía a verle. No de la manera en que él esperaba, con ojos llenos de amor, un amor prohibido que mancharía su alma, seguramente lo haría.

Por eso él mantenía su distancia, y guardaba silencio ahogando su coraje cada que William le tomaba de la mano, empuñaba ambas manos esperando enterrar sus cortas uñas en la carne para apacigüar el dolor, las punzadas que se clavaban en su corazón cada vez que Blanca Nieves le sonreía al principe y no a él. Porque después de todo, él era un simple cazador y jamás podría aspirar a algo más.

-¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?...- escuchó aquella voz tan fina y aterciopelada que lo sacó de sus pensamientos tan profundos.

Conocía aquella voz a la perfección porque parecía que su cerebro hubiese grabado cada una de sus palabras en su cabeza, los diferentes tonos que ella había usado alguna vez al dirigirse hacia él.

Eric giró la cabeza y asintió en silencio mientras le indicaba a la Reina que el lugar estaba libre.

Blanca Nieves se sentó a su lado y sus ojos se perdieron en los enormes jardines que comenzaban a retoñar, su mirada tenía una expresión seria al igual que su rostro entero. Su porte era recto y siempre correcto, como había sido siempre pese a sus años encerrada en la torre norte.

Suspiró sin remedio, sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago que le molestaba porque le hacía que toda la piel se le erizara por completo. Ella sabía que no era correcto, pero sabía muchas cosas, de las cuales algunas veces hacía caso omiso porque era necesario, fundamental.

-Hace tiempo que no salía a los jardines, mi señora...- comenzó él mientras la observaba de reojo, siempre atento a cada una de sus facciones.

Pero en el fondo estaba contento de verla ahí sentada, a solas, completamente para él por unos escasos instantes que debía aprovechar para admirarla, para deleitarse de su belleza y para embriagarse de su escencia, aquella que le había hecho olvidar sus pesares, su dolor y su culpa.

-Hace menos de una semana...- sonrió ella mientras se giraba para verlo.

Lo observó asintir y devolverle la sonrisa, mientras el cosquilleo florecía nuevamente en su estómago. Era una necesidad extraordinaria la que sentía, de quebrantar las reglas y descubrir que se sentía tenerlo cerca, era como si el cazador la llamara, como si cada célula en su interior estuviese conectada a él de alguna manera, una forma que quería descubrir.

Casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y por un momento se preguntó si él los escuchaba también.

-Es usted una persona muy ocupada... Es lógico que nada puede ser como antes- continuó él volviendo la vista hacia en frente.

-Antes me hablabas con tono informal...- se quejó ella, arrugando el ceño.

-Antes no era una Reina...- replicó él con un tono imperativo que ella supo reconocer bien.

El mismo que siempre había usado con ella para que le siguiera, para mantenerla a salvo, con vida.

-Era una princesa...- volvió a protestar observándole fijamente - no hay demasiada diferencia...- añadió, pensando que su defensa no tenía manera alguna de ser destruída.

Eric sonrió cansinamente, sentía florecer en cada poro de su piel la felicidad de tenerla tan cerca.

-Era una fugitiva...- habló entonces, intentando hacerle entender su punto.

Blanca Nieves permaneció en silencio y bajó la mirada, observaba sus níveas manos que se posaban sobre sus piernas, sobre el fino vestido carmesí de seda que cubría su delgada silueta, haciendo movimientos nerviosos mientras el revoltijo de sentimientos en su interior iba en crecimiento.

De pronto desvió la vista y observó las suyas, también colocadas en su propio regazo, tragó saliva al subir su mirada y observar su perfil masculino, se veía tan varonil de pies a cabeza y sus pensamientos la traicionaban, sus pensares y los escandalosos latidos de su corazón.

Estaba decidía a traspasar la delgada línea invisible.

Respiró profundo y estiró su diestra hasta la superficie de la suya, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos hicieran contacto con su piel desnuda sin que sus iris verdes se perdieran un mínimo detalle.

Su piel no era tan suave como la de ella, era descuidada pero no del todo áspera, y aún así descubrió que se sentía tan bien.

Eric se giró en automático, se estremeció con el puro contacto y la visualizó ahí, observándole con todo detalle, con los labios fruncidos como si algo le pesara. Algo que deseaba saber, no quería que le siguiese tocando si a ella le molestaba, pero al parecer Blanca Nieves estaba demasiado concentrada.

Se limitó a dar la vuelta a su mano, dejando que las yemas de sus albos y largos dedos siguieran haciendo contacto, como si recorrieran caminillos invisibles, y por su parte se dedicó a contemplarla.

Blanca Nieves entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y deseó saber que había más allá de aquella barrera que se levantaba frente a ambos. Se acomodó de manera que pudiera tenerlo casi de frente pero aún sentada de la misma manera y apretó con fuerza sus manos, cerrando a la vez sus ojos para sentir en todo su esplendor la sensación electrizante que se estacionaba en su columna vertebral.

Era fascinante, y quería atreverse a descubrir más.

Sintió chocar su frente con la suya y se estremeció de saberla tan cerca, tan frágil con los ojos cerrados, como si el mundo a su al rededor se desdibujara y las líneas dejasen de ser rectas, eran curvas y transparentes como su alma. Eran finos hilos de cabellos azabaches como la noche más profunda, eran sus ojos cerrandose a la luz.

Eran sus labios que buscaban los de ella, sin temor a ser descubiertos, sin miedo de perderlo todo en un efímero momento.

Blanca Nieves sintió al contacto un calor abrazador en su pecho que sentía desbordarse, se sorprendió del ritmo que su propia boca llevaba, siguiendo los pasos fiel a la del cazador, como si estuviesa hecha para ello.

Era como si sus labios estuviesen hechos a la medida. Como si los hubiese reconocido al instante, ella era vida en persona y él se la había devuelto aquella vez. Lo había sabido en el fondo de su corazón, aquel calor que la encendía era fuego vivo que derretiría el hierro mismo, era el motivo por el cual ella caminaba, por el cual ella respiraba.

Él era su vida entera.

Ella lo sabía, lo supo cuando sus manos se desplazaron hacia su cuello y lo atrajo inconscientemente hacia su cuerpo, cuando sus dedos se perdieron en sus cabellos castaños, enredándose y perdiendose en su cabellera. Cuando su respiración se volvió agitada porque él le robaba el aliento y se lo devolvía a cada caricia que sus labios carnosos le daban, rozando los suyos con ímpetu, con ganas de hacer el momento eterno.

Eric sabía que estaba probando el fruto prohibido, que se robaba su inocencia a través de su boca, a través de sus grandes y varoniles manos cuando se acomodaban en su cintura.

Se separaron con lentitud, como si quisieran no hacerlo, y Blanca Nieves abrió los ojos para llevarse al fondo de su alma aquella imagen de su protector, de su guardían.

Ella lo amaba, y deseaba ser para él una mujer libre que pudiese estar a su lado. Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo realidad si él estuviese dispuesto a enfrentar al mundo entero.

Blanca Nieves sabía que no era William, quien había querido cortejarla su felicidad, porque ella solo podía sentir una vacío inmenso cada vez que lo veía, y un dolor profundo por tener que romperle el corazón, por no poder corresponderle. Pero era Eric quien sanaba sus heridas, quien llenaba ese vacío y la hacía sonreír radiante.

-Quédate conmigo...- dijo en un susurro, como si de una súplica se tratara.

-Por siempre...- le aseguró él mientras la observaba, tan llena de vida, tan radiante.

Ambos sabían que sería difícil, pero también sabían muchas cosas, como que difícilmente sobrevivirían separados, y estaban listos para enfrentar lo que viniera.

Cualquier cosa que les esperara, por la prosperidad del reino y por su propia felicidad.

.

.

.

**Notas:**

Hola

Soy yo entrando a este universo de nuevo, me entraron ganas de escribir algo diferente a lo que había hecho sobre esta pareja, y lo hice basándome después de la coronación, al final de la película, deseando que ella se percatara de que fue Eric quien le había devuelto a la vida. Amé esta pareja, en verdad los quiero juntos, por eso volví a escribir de ellos, espero que sea de su agrado.

Si es así, pueden dejar sus comentarios en un Review, estaré ansiosa de leerlos. En verdad, gracias por el recibimiento a _**"De Amor verdadero"**_, son un amor de personas.

Ayer me vi la película, por eso estoy tan contenta. Me puse a escribir a media noche y salió esto.

Un abrazo y un beso.

**Ary.**


End file.
